SURPRISE! YOU'RE A DADDY!
by Neospice12
Summary: Lambo is being whinny and accidently sends Haru to the future, and her future self is carrying a baby? They try to figure out who is the father. Hibari x Haru  1886  Guest appearnce: Kyouta from "Be On Guard, Kids Learn Quickly."


YAY! Another dedication oneshot! This one is for Munie-chan who requested that I write her a Hibari x Haru fic with Kyouta making an appearance. Hopefully this oneshot worked well for you sweety.

This oneshot is dedicated for her because she was the 27 member listed to have added me to her favorite author's list. I'm very honored to have 27! Thank you very much to everyone who has added me!

So here is the oneshot! Hopefully you all can enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Akira Amano, BUT Kyouta belongs to Mi-chan. DON'T STEAL HIM WITHOUT PERMISSION OR HARU WILL GO AFTER YOU!

[EDIT: This story really bothered me with how text heavy the beginning was. I added more details, so the flow of the story works better. I pretty much left all speaking text intact.]

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! YOU'RE A DADDY<strong>!

"Nyu ha ha ha ha! Lambo-sama wins!" The little child with a cow print outfit laughed loudly and obnoxiously.

He was running away down the streets of Namimori.

"Lambo-chan get back here! Haru is telling you to behave!" Haru, was chasing after the child, trying to get him to behave, but as you could see her efforts weren't going too well.

"Lambo! Be a good boy!" Lambo's little friend, I-pin shouted after him, gaining on him quickly. I-pin was quite fast, and she was agile, it wasn't too hard for her to catch up to him.

"Nyah heh, I don't have to listen to you! Lambo-sama will do what he wants!" Lambo stuck out his tongue and pulled down on his lower eye lid.

"Well then, I-pin-chan I suppose you get Lambo's share of candy then." Haru ceased her pursuit after the naughty little boy. She pulled out Lambo's share of candy and she held it out for Lambo to see.

Lambo, with the mentioning of candy, stopped running, staring at the delectable treat in front of his very eyes. It was his. No one, not even I-pin could take what was his. He wouldn't allow it!

"I-pin happy! Thank you." I-pin bowed in respect and waited for her share of her candy along with Lambo's if he still refused to come out.

"Lambo-sama's candy belongs to Lambo-sama!" Lambo jumped at Haru trying to retrieve the candy when a hardened fist slammed into the top of his head.

Lambo hit the ground with a painful thud. Quickly, he hopped onto his feet, staring at the perpetrator with anger-filled eyes.

"Ow! Stupid octopus head-dera!" Lambo shouted.

"Who are you calling a stupid Tako ('octopus')-dera! Ahoshi ('Stupid cow')!" Gokudera hit him again and Lambo started to cry.

Whilst Lambo was crying, he was also pulling out the ten year bazooka, ready to jump into it.

"Confiscation." Hibari, the stoic disciplinary prefect grumbled looking at the vile bazooka that sent them to the future to deal with Byakuran. It was such a hassle, though he did fight some strong people, but Namimori was endangered multiple times throughout the whole ordeal.

In other words, worst experience, ever.

"Give it back! Ne~" Lambo whinned latching himself onto Hibari's leg and begged for his bazooka back. Hibari, being the type that didn't condone violence against or in front of children had to refrain from hurting him.

"Someone. Get. Him. Off. Of. Me." Hibari demanded, lifting up his leg and started to shake it, trying to get the cow child off of his leg without the use of violence. He refused to hurt anything so innocent. Especially not in front of any innocent eyes, such as Haru Miura's.

Damn his morals. Lambo was cute, and Hibari had this thing about not wanting to harm cute things. This cow-child better get off of him soon or he would soon what real terror feels like as he's still latched onto Hibari's leg whilst he is driving through the streets of Namimori with his motorcycle.

Haru knelt down beside Hibari, trying to get the cow to calm down and get off of the scary prefect.

"Now now Lambo-chan, please get off of him and I'll give you candy." Haru said.

"Haru? What is Lambo whinning about no- HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Hibari standing there holding Lambo's ten year bazooka.

Lambo jumped off Hibari's leg, peeved at the fact that Hibari still refused to give it back to him when he asked oh so 'nicely.'

He stuck his hand into his afro and rummaged through it, trying very hard to find something.

"Heck with this!" Lambo pulled out a pink ball, which would be the ammo used for the ten year bazooka itself.

The pink ball fell to the ground and poof!

"Oh no! Someone was hit! Who was it?" Tsuna coughed trying to not inhale the smoke of the bazooka's ammo.

"Ha-Hahi!"

A small crying sound could be heard.

"Lambo? Are you okay?" Tsuna's concerned voice questioned.

"Lambo-sama is right here dame('no good')-Tsuna." Lambo mumbled.

Intending to forgive the ignorant cow for his intolerable comment for now, the important question now was: 'who was crying?' was running through Gokudera's mind.

"The idiotic cow isn't crying; who is then?"

Everyone was bumping into one another as the pink smog was hindering everyone's vision.

"Everyone best stop crowding or I'll get angry…" Hibari's seething tone ripped through the pink smog.

The crying grew in its intensity.

"Now now, please stop crying." A voice which oddly sounded familiar but yet so different was heard.

The smog cleared away and a woman holding a baby was seen sitting on the ground rocking her baby carefully.

"HARU!"

The woman brought her finger up to her lips and breathed out, "Shh Tsuna-san, please don't shout. You'll frighten the baby even more." Haru spoke sternly, not bothering to look up at him and relocate her focus away from the crying baby.

Gokudera eyed the pair on the ground with skeptical eyes.

Haru was a mother? Who was the father?

With her mafia ties, she couldn't possibly have married a normal person.

It must be someone with mafia ties.

"S-so the stupid woman is a mother? I can't help but feel bad for whoever ended up with her and for the child." Gokudera grumbled.

He could only hope that the man was not himself.

"Now that isn't very nice Goku- … everyone is so teeny. Is this the past?" Haru wondered looking around at the old faces of the past.

Her eyes landed on Hibari's face and she smiled brightly. "It's so nice to see such old faces." Haru smiled as the baby stood on his own feet and started to waddle around.

"I see that your fashion-sense hasn't changed much." Tsuna commented upon the baby wearing a little monster suit.

Haru smiled proudly.

Tsuna could only imagine how many other costumes she had for her baby.

Gokudera was just staring at the child trying to connect the child's look with anyone he may know.

So far, he had one guess, but he wasn't quite sure if his hunch was correct, only one way to find out.

"Isn't he cute though? I love my little Kyouta very much-desu." Haru chuckled.

"Kyouta?" Gokudera and Tsuna both looked over at Kyouya because of the similarity of the names.

Hibari was the last person that Gokudera suspected to be the father. Who would guess that this violent brute could possibly ever settle down and have a child?

It was beyond him, that's for sure.

"Babuu…" Kyouta sat down and removed the hood of the costume to reveal his dark, charcoal colored hair.

This further rose the suspicion of who the father of the child may have been.

Hibari hadn't said anything, staring at the little monster right in front of him.

Kyouta was staring at Gokudera who was glaring at the child menacingly.

"He really does look like him doesn't he Juudaime?" Gokudera whispered

"Well he does bear a resemblance." Tsuna answered, agreeing to how Kyouta and Kyouya had a resemblance not only in name but in appearance.

Faint footsteps were approaching the group.

A small chuckle, making the person who the footsteps belonged to obvious.

"Ha ha what are you guys doing around here?" Yamamoto walked up to them. "Woah, Haru? Did you get a haircut?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru felt her hair gently with her fingers, running her fingers through her hair like a comb.

"Well Haru did get a haircut recently…" Haru commented looking down at her hair.

"She's the Haru from 10 years into t he future." Tsuna corrected him.

"Ha ha I know, I just felt like joking around a bit." Yamamoto laughed looking down at the kid. "Hey cute kid. Who does he belong to?" Yamamoto asked picking up little Kyouta.

Kyouta wrapped his little arms around Yamamoto's neck with a smile.

"Aw~ How cute-desu~ Yamamoto was always great with children." Haru smiled.

Could it be?

Perhaps HE was the father?

Well, Haru and Yamamoto got along rather well. He also had dark colored hair.

It was possible for Yamamoto to be the father of the child in question.

"Hm… dark charcoal hair… could it be that…?" Gokudera looked between Yamamoto and Kyouta.

Kyouta was swinging the plush monster bat in his arms wildly.

THAT WAS IT! THIS IS THE ANSWER! IT'S SO OBVIOUS NOW!

"That love of swinging objects around could only mean one thing. He's Yamamoto's son!" Gokudera shouted.

"Eh? No way Gokudera. I'm too young to be a father right now. You're crazy." Yamamoto laughed.

"Your future son you idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto inspected the child in his arms carefully.

Sure their hair color was similar, but that look on Kyouta's face.

That indifferent facial expression, the grey colored eyes, the hairstyle… it didn't really match up with Yamamoto at all. In fact, another person came to mind.

"Though I think he looks more like Hibari." Yamamoto commented.

Haru was watching as the teenagers were debating on who the father was when the more logical option was to ask her, though it was fun watching them try to guess.

"What's his name?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kyouta." Tsuna answered.

"See? Even the name is similar to Hibari's." Yamamoto grinned, turning his gaze over to Hibari.

His suspicions that Hibari was the father grew stronger and stronger by the second.

Hibari was getting very close to wanting to bite some people to death.

"Heh, this baby will soon be under Lambo-sama's control! Hey, you, go get me some candy or Lambo-sama will beat you up." Lambo laughed as he picked at his nose.

Haru sighed, shaking her head, opting to ignore Lambo's crazy antics.

Kyouta glared at Lambo, not too fond of any stranger who came to close to him, especially not his mother.

"Aho…see" Kyouta mumbled.

"Isn't that… what Gokudera calls Lambo?" Tsuna questioned.

Gokudera froze, coming up with possible reasons for why Kyouta would mutter such a line.

It's not like you inherit phrases from your parents! He couldn't possibly be the father! He looked nothing like him!

"Well Haru's father has black hair. Haru inherited her brown hair from her mother's side." Haru said just wanting to fool around with these younger boys a bit.

She looked at Gokudera with a gentle smile, her eyes reflecting a feeling that she knew something. Something he didn't know.

"N-no way. I couldn't be the father." Gokudera paled at the mere thought of having a son, especially with THAT girl.

"Well it looks like that I'm still clear." Tsuna said holding Lambo away from Kyouta since Lambo was enraged by Kyouta calling him a 'stupid cow'.

"Kamisuikotsu ('suck you to death')"

"Kyouta! I thought we desensitized you to that word! Honestly, I knew having mafioso's as babysitters was a bad influence on you." Haru sighed retrieving Kyouta into her loving arms from Yamamoto's arms.

"So… who is the father of Kyouta, Haru?" Tsuna asked anxious to know who it was.

"Gokudera." Haru answered.

"WHAT! Really!" They all, minus Hibari exclaimed in shock.

Haru snorted a small laugh.

Their reactions were quite funny. Even she thought the idea of her marrying Gokudera was absolutely ludicrous.

"No not really. I'm sure you can guess who the father really is though." Haru said glancing over at Hibari whose eye twitched in annoyance.

"I do not approve of this." Hibari huffed much to Haru's dismay.

Gokudera's face distorted to a wide grin.

Of course! There was no way he'd ever marry her!

"Ha! I knew it!" Gokudera cackled.

Hibari shot him a glare and Gokudera stopped his laughing.

"Kamikolotsu/Kamikorosu('bite you to death')" Both Kyouta and Hibari growled at the same time.

Hibari looked at his future son with mild amusement. "Hmph." He grunted somewhat accepting a son like him, understanding the pecking order of things.

"Hahi! Kyouya! You stop saying that this instant!" Haru huffed.

Hibari glared at Haru defiantly.

"You cannot tell me what to do, woman." Hibari huffed.

Haru frowned and she grimaced looking down at Kyouta who was flailing around in her arms angrily.

"Oh, it looks like Kyouta's getting angry." Haru sighed rocking him a bit to calm him down. "That's okay if you say that now. I know what it's really like in the future." Haru chuckled. "Well would you like to hold onto your son?" Haru asked Hibari.

He only stared at the baby in her arms reluctantly.

Haru just placed Kyouta in his arms and Kyouta stared at the younger face of his father and started to tear up.

"Tou-chan Daikeeera!('I hate you') Kaa-chan dai sukee('I love you')!" Kyouta had a mini fit.

Hibari's eye twitched even more in annoyance now.

"Oh dear, you finally said that you loved your father yesterday though. What happened to you?"

"T-tou-chan mean Kaa-chan!" Kyouta shouted wailing and Haru scooped him back into her arms and she tried to calm him down.

"It's okay baby, kaa-chan is alright. Don't cry." Haru chuckled.

"It seems as though your baby is a momma's boy." Reborn popped out of nowhere.

"Hai, Reborn-san. Kyouya always has to be careful or Kyouta will hate him more. He's so sensitive. Every time Kyouta shouts that he hates him, he goes to sulk for a little bit." Haru giggled.

Everyone cast a look at Hibari in disbelief and in glee.

POOF!

"Ha-Hahi!" Haru had swapped places with her future self and was brought back into the present time. "Ha-Haru was so shocked-desu! Ha-Haru was suddenly in this house and future Hibari-san was also in the house with Haru! She saw so many pictures of Haru with Hibari and a cute little baby." Haru said panicking a bit.

Haru paused for a moment, staring at everyone quietly.

No one said a word, waiting in anticipation of what she'd say next.

Haru spoke her next words slowly, "When Hibari-san came back from work, he looked at Haru and… SMILED." Haru said with the biggest shocked expression that she could ever muster on her face.

None of the guys could even imagine Hibari smiling.

Did Hibari's face muscles even have the proper muscles to produce a smile?

Was it even humanly possible for him?

"Woah! It looks like even love can change the most fearsome of people." Gokudera commented.

Finally having enough of all of this crap, Hibari was ready to let loose his anger. "I give everyone 5 seconds to run." Hibari growled.

"W-what? Hibari-san you don't mean to say-" Tsuna was caught off before he could continue his sentence.

"Three… two… one…" Hibari counted down and everyone was gone but Haru who still was too shaken to understand what had gone on.

Everyone was out of sight, only Haru remaining behind.

She looked like a deer stuck in head lights, and Hibari was the car about to run her over.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san isn't going to h-h-h-hurt Haru is he? Haru is a very delicate person-desu. Please don't hurt Haru." She whimpered.

"I don't hurt females intentionally." Hibari huffed in aggravation.

Haru sighed happy by the mere fact that she was born a female.

"Also, I couldn't hurt my future wife now could I?" Hibari grumbled and he walked off.

"Ha-Hai?" Hibari stalked off leaving a dumbfounded Haru alone on the Namimori streets.

* * *

><p>FINISHED! Was it good? Bad? Excellent? Horrible? Whichever it is, I hope you all enjoyed regardless!<p>

I really hope that this oneshot was satisfactory for you Munie-chan! This is the last for my dedicated oneshots for now.

Now to work on my other work. UGGH I'm so tired. I have way to much to do. The things I do for you readers. LOL

Wish me luck and I'll try my best to continue writing!

Until next time~

-Neospice12


End file.
